1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image communicating apparatus which can transmit and receive E-mail through a network such as Internet or the like and, more particularly, to a delivery status notification or a message disposition notification of an image transmitted by E-mail.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, an Internet facsimile apparatus has been proposed as an image communicating apparatus which can transmit and receive E-mail through a network such as Internet or the like. In the Internet facsimile apparatus, read image data is transmitted as an image to a receiver by a method whereby it is attached as a file to the E-mail.
The transmitted E-mail is sent to the receiver on the destination side through one or more mail servers on the network by a store-and-forward system. Therefore, a transmission result of the image data in the Internet facsimile apparatus is merely nothing but a transmission result to the mail servers. Whether the image data has certainly been delivered to the receiver or not and, further, whether the contents of the image have been read by a person who receives or not cannot be confirmed from the contents disclosed in a communication management report or a transmission result report.